


Nigdy nie przepraszaj

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [102]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Sad Niall, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nialler skrywa przed chłopakami swoją orientację i gdy postanawia się ujawnić wybiera jako pierwszą osobę Liama (w którym się podkochuje) z nadzieją że on zrozumie. Ten jednak jest zszokowany, unika go parę dni i gdy znajduje pożegnalny list Horana (gdzie wyjawia mu swoje uczucie wobec niego) dociera do niego co zrobił no i udaje mu się go uratować, taki smutas trochę</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigdy nie przepraszaj

            Nialler przymknął oczy. Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze w nadziei, że to ukoi jego kołaczące serce, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Wiedział, że wciąż ma drogę ucieczki. Wiedział, że wciąż może odwrócić się i odejść. Zapomnieć. Zostawić. Zlekceważyć.  
           Ale prawda była taka, że _nie mógł._ To go męczyło, rozdzierało od środka. Nie przywykł do utrzymywania tajemnic, nie potrafił oszukiwać swoich przyjaciół, a robił to już wystarczająco długo, by się tym zmęczyć. Był po prostu zmęczony.  
           Uniósł rękę i zapukał do drzwi pokoju Liama. Pani Payne powiedziała, że jej syn jest w swoim pokoju i normalnie Niall nie kłopotałby się z pukaniem, tylko po prostu wpadł i rzucił się na łóżko. To jednak nie była normalna chwila, dlatego zdecydował się zapukać. To wydawało mu się właściwe.  
           Nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego wybrał Liama. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że był on jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Że zawsze był spokojny i opanowany, i ponad wszystko wyrozumiały. A może po prostu Niall czuł, że musi powiedzieć to jemu pierwszemu, ponieważ to właśnie jego kochał.  
           Liam wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy stanął w uchylonych drzwiach, mając na sobie jedynie luźne szare dresy, zwisające z wąskich bioder. Uśmiechnął się jednak szeroko i przeczesał palcami włosy; wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że ściął swoje przydługie, jasnobrązowe loki.  
 - Niall – powiedział radośnie, wskazując mu ręką swoje idealnie pościelone łóżko. – Co się stało? – dodał, wyraźnie zmartwiony widokiem poważnej twarzy przyjaciela.  
 - Ja… – Niall zacisnął powieki, zbierając się w sobie. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Li.  
           Liam skinął głową i usiadł obok przyjaciela, opierając się o kolorowe poduszki, przyciągając nogi do piersi.  
 - Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko.  
           Niall przytaknął, milcząc.  
           Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, pogrążeni w ciszy i Niall był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ _wiedział_ , że tak właśnie będzie. Był pewien, że Liam go zrozumie i nie będzie naciskał. Że poczeka, aż on sam będzie gotowy, by się otworzyć. I mimo tego, iż Niall nie był do końca przekonany, że faktycznie _jest_ gotowy, i tak postanowił to zrobić.  
 - Jest coś… – zaczął cichym, nieco zachrypniętym głosem. – Jest coś, o czym nie powiedziałem tobie, ani chłopakom. To coś, co skrywałem bardzo długo i uważam, że to strasznie nie w porządku w stosunku do was, bo przecież wiem, że mnie kochacie bez względu na wszystko, i że mogę wam wszystko powiedzieć, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i…  
 - Niall, bredzisz. – Liam roześmiał się dobrodusznie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu blondyna. – Po prostu to powiedz, w porządku?  
 - Jestem gejem, Liam.  
           Niall patrzył w oczy Liama, kiedy to mówił. Widział, jak jego jasne oczy powoli gasną. Jak uśmiech znika, zastąpiony szokiem. Wcześniej szybko bijące serce Nialla zmieniło swój rytm, uderzając powoli, bardzo powoli i silnie, jakby chciało roztrzaskać żebra.  
 - Liam, proszę, powiedz coś – błagał, odganiając łzy wypełniające jego niebieskie oczy.  
           Ale Liam nic nie powiedział, dlatego Niall poderwał się i wybiegł, zostawiając za sobą wszystko.

-x-  
  
           Liam go unikał. Nie było w tym żadnych wątpliwości.  
           W szkole nie siedział już z nim na żadnym z przedmiotów, czas lunchu spędzał na dodatkowych kółkach naukowych, a po zajęciach był jednym z pierwszych, którzy wychodzili ze szkoły, gnając do domu.  
           Odmawiał wspólnych spotkań i wyjść, wszystko argumentując albo zaległą pracą domową (i kto niby miał w to uwierzyć?), albo potrzebą spędzenia czasu z rodziną. I Niall być może mógłby to znieść, być może potrafiłby dać mu czas na oswojenie się z tą nowością, gdyby nie to, co usłyszał pewnego piątkowego popołudnia od Harry’ego.  
 - Ni, wieczorem seans u Louisa – rzucił Styles, kiedy razem szli miejskimi uliczkami.  
 - Chciałbym, Haz, ale mówiłem wam, że na ten weekend przyjeżdża Greg.  
           Harry zawył, jęknął i przewrócił oczami, co wywołało krótki śmiech ze strony blondyna.  
 - Nie wierzę. Po prostu nie wierzę. Mieliśmy w końcu spotkać się całą piątką i w ogóle, a tu odwalasz takie coś. Pieprzony Payno miał rację.  
           Niall zatrzymał się w pół kroku, marszcząc brwi.  
 - Jak to „miał rację”?  
 - No… Mówił, że nie będziesz mógł przyjść, bo przyjeżdża Greg. Wszyscy o tym zapomnieli, wybacz stary, ale Liam oczywiście pamiętał.  
           Niall skinął głową, wcale nie przejmując się tym, że chłopcy o tym zapomnieli. O wiele bardziej przejął się tym, że Liam _pamiętał_ i zapewne to właśnie dlatego zgodził się przyjść na seans, doskonale wiedząc, że jego tam nie będzie.

-x-

 **Od: Liam**  
Niall, musimy porozmawiać.

 **Od: Liam**  
Niall, przepraszam cię.

 **Od: Liam**  
Proszę, odpisz, martwię się.  
  
           Liam nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na żadną z wiadomości, dlatego postanowił odwiedzić Nialla. Drzwi otworzył mu Greg, wyraźnie  skacowany, informując go, że Niall prawdopodobnie także wciąż odsypia wczorajszą imprezę powitalną.  
           Pokój Nialla jak zwykle był w nieładzie, jednak jego łóżko było puste, a reszta domu pogrążona w ciszy i Liam już miał się odwrócić i wyjść, i być może poszukać go w łazience lub na kanapie w salonie, kiedy jego wzrok przykuła biała koperta leżąca na biurku.  
           Z bijącym sercem podniósł ją i trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyjął pogięty kawałek kartki papieru, zapisanej niezdarnym pismem Nialla.

  1. _  
__Kogokolwiek, kto teraz to czyta.  
_ _Mamo, tato, Greg. Chłopacy… Przepraszam.  
_ _Przepraszam, że nie byłem na tyle silny, by dalej to ciągnąć. Przepraszam, że się poddałem. Jestem zmęczony. Nie potrafię tak dalej. Za długo tłumiłem w sobie te wszystkie uczucia, zbyt często was okłamywałem. Przepraszam.  
_ _Jestem gejem.  
_ _Dlaczego teraz to brzmi tak normalnie? Dlaczego teraz tak łatwo przyszło przelać mi to na papier? Nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę nie mam. Chciałbym mieć odwagę, by powiedzieć wam to prosto w oczy, ale mi jej brakuje. Zbyt wiele uczuć wlałem, by przekazać te słowa najważniejszej osobie w moim życiu.  
_ _Nie wyrzucajcie sobie tego, że nie zauważyliście, że mi nie pomogliście. Nic nie mogliście zrobić. Byłem tylko ja i mój strach przed przyznaniem się do tego. To moja wina. Nie wasza. Nie twoja.  
_ _To nie twoja wina, że cię kocham, Liam. Przepraszam, że cię pokochałem, pomimo tego, iż wiedziałem, że nie miało to racji bytu. Nie mam pojęcia, jak i kiedy to się zaczęło; myślę, że czułem to od zawsze, lecz byłem tego nieświadom. Po prostu byłeś, byłeś tu zawsze i to było takie naturalne, mieć cię przy sobie, wiesz? Dodawałeś mi sił i dziękuję ci za to, bo gdyby nie to, już dawno bym zginął, zniknął, poddał się. Sprawiałeś, ze czułem się ważny i kochany, i że się uśmiechałem, i to było wszystko, czego potrzebowałem.  
_ _Tak łatwo mówić mi o sobie w czasie przeszłym…  
_ _Przepraszam. Nie chcę, byś sobie wyrzucał coś, na co nie miałeś wpływu. Nikt z was nie miał. Kochałem was i będę kochał, i wiem, że wy kochacie mnie. Po prostu czasami miłość nie wystarcza i tak właśnie jest teraz.  
_ _Przepraszam._



-x-

            Liam biegł. Pędził, pędził, pędził i gdyby mógł, prawdopodobnie by leciał. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wie gdzie ma biec, ale po prostu _wiedział._ I tylko to się liczyło. Wiatr targał bezlistnymi drzewami, a deszcz zacinał mocno, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.  
           Liam biegł.  
           Zobaczył go z daleka. Jedna, samotna postać na drewnianym moście w miejskim parku. Skulona pod balustradą, trzęsąca się, obejmująca ramionami. Serce Liama zatłukło w piersi, kiedy upadł przy nim.  
           Niall nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Ubrania lepiły się do jego ciała, ramiona drżały, z oczu spływały łzy, kiedy opuszkami zmarzniętych palców dotykał imion piątki chłopaków, wygrawerowanych w mokrym drewnie.  
 - Och, Niall – westchnął, wyciągając ramiona, by go objąć, ale Niall wycofał się, patrząc na niego dużymi, wilgotnymi oczami.  
 - Nie… – szepnął trzęsącym się głosem. – Nie, proszę Liam, nie… Nie rób mi tego, po prostu nie…  
           Liam milczał, kiedy Niall wpatrywał się w niego, niemalże z przerażeniem. Jego kolana zaczynały go boleć od klęczenia na twardym drewnie, ale nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr, bojąc się wykonać zły ruch.  
 - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam Liam – jęknął Niall, zamykając oczy i przyciągając kolana pod brodę. – Ja po prostu nie potrafię… Nie wiem jak… To wszystko mnie przerasta… To boli. To tak cholernie boli, Liam i ja już nie chcę… Nie chcę, żeby to bolało. Niech to odejdzie, Liam, niech to zniknie.  
           Niall zapłakał, ocierając łzy z zaróżowionych policzków, ale to nic nie dało, bo po chwili spłynęły kolejne i kolejne.  
 - Przepraszam, że tak to wszystko spieprzyłem… – odezwał się cicho Liam. – Przepraszam, że nie…  
 - Nie. – Przerwał mu Niall i zachichotał, ale głos uwiązł mu w zaciśniętym gardle. – Proszę, nie rób tego. Nie przepraszaj mnie za to, że nie możesz mnie kochać.  
 - Ale ja…  
 - _Liam._ Nie przepraszaj mnie, że nie możesz kochać mnie w ten sposób, w jaki ja kocham ciebie. To nie twoja wina. To nie ty, to ja. – Niall uśmiechnął się smutno, ocierając łzy. – Wiesz, zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć, jak w tych wszystkich filmach. Cholera, tylko w tych filmach zawsze była to wina tej drugiej osoby.  
           Obaj zamilkli i Liam przysunął się nieco bliżej, z ulgą odkrywając, że Niall nie odsunął się od niego.  
 - Boże… Przepraszam cię, Liam. Ja po prostu chcę… żeby to się skończyło. Żeby nie było w tym mojej winy. Boże, przepraszam cię za to, że cię kocham… Bo tak cholernie bardzo cię kocham, Liam. Ale przepraszam, przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem tego powstrzymać. Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem tego ukryć. Jestem takim pieprzonym pedałem! Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! To po prostu… To… Bo ty, Liam, jesteś taki… Boże, przepraszam. – Niall ukrył twarz w dłoniach, szlochając. – Tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham Li. Tak bardzo, ze to aż boli, a ja już nie chcę… Przepraszam, że nie chcę cię już kochać, przepraszam, ale to… To boli. Niech to odejdzie, proszę. To właśnie dlatego… Bo tak będzie najlepiej… Kiedy ja zniknę. To zniknie razem ze mną. I już nie będzie bolało. Proszę, proszę Liam, pozwól mi odejść, ja naprawdę tego chcę i…  
 - Nie. Boże, Niall, nie! – zawołał Liam, chwytając go za dłonie. – Nie możesz tego zrobić, ty wcale tego nie chcesz, to…  
 - Chcę tego! Pragnę tego, Liam, nie rozumiesz? To boli, a ja nie chcę, żeby to bolało! Nie chcę już nic czuć, to wszystko mnie przerasta, chcę poczuć się wolny i…  
           Liam przesunął swoje dłonie wzdłuż rąk Nialla przez jego szyję, zatrzymując się na policzkach, które ścisnął mocno.  
 - Nie rób mi tego, Liam… Błagam, nie rób mi tego… – Załkał Niall, zaciskając powieki. – Nie całuj mnie, nie dawaj mi nadziei, bo umrę…  
 - Nie chcę, byś umierał…  
 - Proszę, po prostu potrzebuję… Potrzebuję, by ktoś mnie pokochał. Boże, Liam, tak bardzo tego pragnę. To tak strasznie boli… Dlaczego nikt mnie nie kocha, dlaczego jestem w tym wszystkim tak cholernie sam…?  
           Liam wcisnął się za Nialla, opierając się plecami o mokrą barierkę, tuląc do siebie trzęsące się ciało przyjaciela.  
 - Nie jesteś sam, Niall – szepnął do jego ucha. – Masz nas.  
 - Przepraszam, Li…  
 - Nigdy nie przepraszaj za swoje uczucia, Niall.


End file.
